Ache
by Where's My Internet
Summary: Cloud and Zack experience many different things together. Some are better than others. First off, Cloud gets his ear pierced.


**Hello! I have been recently playing a lot of Final Fantasy games and I came up with the idea for this!**

 **Warning: yaoi, male x male.**

 **Zack x Cloud.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters. If I did, Zack wouldn't have died and he and Cloud would be together.**

Cloud had been dragged all the way to one of Midgar's shopping centres. He already was not enjoying the experience, especially when he knew what was coming. Zack had decided he should get his ear pierced, and despite Cloud's protests, dragged him to a shop.

Cloud looked around quietly, not wanting to cause a fuss in the middle of a shop, despite how much he did not want his ear pierced. He liked the idea of it, just not so much the idea of pain. Or needles. He simply didn't want to do it. He wasn't the type of person to even get a piercing anyway, so he had no idea why Zack insisted he get one so much. It looked like he would be forced to either way, so he sighed and grabbed a simple silver stud and shoved it into the dark haired male's hands.

"You are at least paying for it." He muttered before folding his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Zack did pay for it, at least wanting to try and cheer the little blond up a bit before he got a needle shoved through his ear. He smiled and grabbed his hand gently.

"You'll be fine Spiky." He told him before moving to kiss him, only be shoved away by the smaller male.

"You don't deserve a kiss for doing this to me." He insisted, turning away. He sighed after a while and looked up at the other male.

"I don't feel well…"  
"It's just nerves. Anxiety. You'll be fine." Zack told him and pulled him into the room that the piercer led them into.

Cloud found himself hidden in Zack's arms then and behind his pale green scarf. He really did feel sick and he wanted to go home. He gripped Zack tightly and shook his head a little.

"I don't want to…" He complained, pulling at the other's clothes a little.

Zack sighed and knelt down, taking the little blonds' hands in his own and smiling.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

Cloud was moved by his lover, now sat in a chair, wanting to run off there and then. He didn't like this at all; he had seen the needles and wanted out. He felt worse than before; scared he would actually throw up. He looked up at Zack, nervousness clear on his face. His hand was still held by the older male and he squeezed it gently.

The rest came as a flash. One minute he was sat quietly, nervous as he daren't look at the person who would pierce him. The next minute he was screaming, feeling pain in his ear. He felt Zack's hand tighten around his and he felt a comforting kiss on his forehead as he tried to pull away. He felt the needle leave his ear and once he was let go of, he instantly crawled into Zack's lap and cried against his chest. He wouldn't let go, even though he could feel his blood spilling everywhere.

Eventually, Zack managed to persuade that cruel person to let him clean up Cloud's ear. Cloud shook his head and curled up tighter, not wanting it to be touched. He reached up and hesitantly touched it himself, feeling the stud that now filled the hole. He eventually calmed down enough to allow Zack to clean up his ear, hearing him tell him it was alright, trying to comfort him.

He was soon walking out of the deadly room and keeping very close to Zack as he followed him through the shop. He felt the tears drying on his cheeks; he was even still shaking from the experience. He sniffled and looked up at the taller male when he stopped walking. He was then gently pushed in front of a mirror.

He stared at himself, seeing the usual spiky blond mess of hair, and tearful blue eyes. The tear marks on his cheeks and his shaking. It wasn't rare he looked in the mirror to see such a reflection of himself. The one difference was the sparkling silver stud in his ear. He blinked and moved closer to the mirror and tilted his head to get a better look. He felt hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Zack's reflection holding his own.

"Do you like it?"

Cloud found himself nodding, a small smile appearing on his pale face.  
"Yeah…"

 **Thanks for reading! R &R, it would make me happy! I do plan to continue this with other events, so look out for more chapters. ^^**


End file.
